Child of a Dark Knight
by shadowblade-tara
Summary: He had been many things to the residents of Gotham City, everything from savior to scapegoat. This was the one role he never expected to play, and not to a child like her. post 2008 movie
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman. That's DC Comics. Although I wish I was smart enough to make that kind of money off of a picture.

An: By the way - this is a Batman fanfic written by someone who's only seen The Dark Knight. If I make mistakes, please don't stop reading on the assumption that I should know this stuff. I don't know all the minute characters, but I believe I can get off a fairly decent first chapter. This is an idea I've had since watching the movie, so bear with me, review, and leave constructive criticism. Anything else I'll roast marshmallows over. Oh, and pardon the spelling errors - wordpad doesn't have spellcheck, apparently.

**Child of a Dark Knight**

It bloody figured that, once again, the Joker would be on the loose. As if life in Gotham couldn't get bad enough, the insane lunatic attacked an orphanage and took a good number of the children hostage. Most of them had never even set foot outdoors, much less knew the streets well enough to know where they were. The police were confused, as they usually were. The Joker didn't think like regular people did. He had no plans. He merely went on a whim. This whim might just cost him and land him back in Arkham where he belongs, but on the other hand, this is Gotham. Not much goes as it should in a city like it.

He crouched on top of the building, listening in as Commissioner Gordon fed him information from below. Gordon had to know that he could hear him, he was talking just loud enough for his microphone, hidden underneath the drain pipe at Gordon's feet, to pick up the Commissioner's voice. "How many kids were taken?" He was furious, and rightly so. The Joker had all but told them where he was going and what he was going to do, and the police still hadn't been able to stop him. The poor officer he was talking to shrank back in shame and fear.

"He's only taken two." he said quickly. "But - judging from the amount of blood - one of the kids is dead."

Gordon cursed. "What about the other one?"

"Wounded, we would think. I'm not sure about that. He took a ten-year-old boy and a six-year-old girl. We think the boy is dead. For some reason, he seemed determined not to hurt the girl."

He frowned as he listened in. "That sounds odd." he murmured to himself. "Since when did Joker care about the condition of his hostages?"

"That's not all though, Commissioner. There are ten more children that have been removed from the orphanage. Apparently Joker didn't take them with him when he left." The man fiddled with his badge for a moment, his eyes downcast. "With the riots around the docks and everything else that's going on, we simply don't have the manpower to go after the Joker and find the missing children." Gordon hesitated, thinking carefully. The man on the roof leaned forward as much as he could without falling off. Wouldn't that be a laugh, to spend most of the last six months avoiding the cops like the plague and then accidentally fall into a nest of them, even if Gordon was their leader? "So, Commissioner, what do we do? If we go after the Joker, we risk losing ten kids. On the other hand, if we let the Joker go, he'll probably kill that girl."

The man on the roof snorted in contempt. "Not likely." he muttered. "If Joker didn't kill her outright, she'll be a pawn in his whim. He won't kill her as long as she's useful." Unfortunately, he understood the Joker a lot better than he would have liked. His last encounter with the insane man had scarred both him and Gotham City for life. It wasn't something he could forget easily, not like the other things he dealt with. Joker was in a class of his own.

Gordon finally sighed. "There's nothing to it. Two lives are better than twelve. Take the officers and go after the children. Do whatever you have to to find them." The officer nodded and headed off to round up his subordinates, leaving Gordon standing by himself on the sidewalk. His voice lowered, but the man on the roof could still hear him. "I leave the Joker to you. You are not the evil they make you out to be. Prove it this one time for me. Find Joker, and bring that girl back to us alive." He started to walk off, but hesitated. "If the boy is still alive, find him as well. If not - well, I guess we'll be the ones to find him soon enough. I doubt the Joker would slow himself down carrying a dead body."

The man on the roof chuckled. "Not unless he thought it might be useful. Still, you're probably going to be the one to find him."

From his earpiece, a distinguished voice issued. "It isn't wise to talk to oneself, Master Wayne."

"I wasn't talking to myself, Alfred." Bruce protested lightly, standing up to his full height. He made for an impressive figure normally, made even more intimidating by the layers of black armor he now wore. "Just because Gordon can't hear me doesn't mean I'm not talking to him."

Alfred sighed. "There is a fine line between genius and insanity, sir."

"As you are fond of reminding me." Bruce pointed out. "We'll discuss that fine line later. Right now I need you to help me track the Joker. Cross-reference every hideout that the Joker could easily get to with ones the cops are likely to hit. Give me the rest of them."

"You will risk the cops finding the Joker first?"

"No. Joker won't be where any cops can find him." Bruce said with all confidence. Tonight, something was going to change. He could feel it.

Tonight, Batman had a job to do. And he knew nothing would be the same again.

/--/

AN: Short, I know, but like I said, bear with me. I actually know what I'm doing with this one! (laughs) Give me pointers and reviews, please!


	2. Chapter 2

An: Yay! Reviews! (hugs MOTH and eijifan6654) You guys rock! Here's the next chapter just for you.

**Chapter Two**

Batman cursed under his breath, mostly because if he cursed aloud he would have to stop and catch his breath. That would not only be embarrassing, that would waste precious time. Of course the Joker would go as far away from the cops as he could. It suited Batman just fine - after all, the police of Gotham City were no more his friends than they were the Joker's - but it did mean running halfway across town, to the docks and the warehouses that lined them. This was where most of the gang members had done their business - until Batman and Gordon had taken care of that little business not six months ago. Right when the Joker himself came into the limelight. Batman sighed once again and continued to make his way down the buildings, gliding in the shadows on his massive bat-shaped cape to the rooftop. His landing caused a slight bump, but judging from the noise coming from inside the warehouse, he doubted Joker actually heard him. Besides, if this was a real trap, Joker would know about his eminent arrival anyway. He almost shrugged, but instead headed over to the edge of the roof, gripped the gutter, and flipped himself upside down, putting all his weight on his fingers as he peered through the filthy salt-encrusted window.

He could barely make out a small shape on one side of the warehouse, but he could clearly see the Joker, his back to the window. His eyes narrowed as he attempted to listen it.

"Did you really think you could hide from me?" Odd, but the Joker actually sounded pissed off. Batman couldn't remember if Joker had ever sounded truly annoyed. The only time he had come close was when the ferries didn't blow up like planned. The figure in the corner made some sort of motion, but he couldn't hear any words. Joker stalked across the room, and Batman took the opportunity to move from his position in front of the window to the door. He checked the hinges. Rusty, like he suspected. Salt air did not like metal. There would be no chance for a silent entrance. He would have to break down the door.

"Do you know the trouble I have gone through to protect you all these years?" Now Joker was practically snarling. "Everything that you have, I have given you. And now you try and run away?!"

There was the distinctive sound of someone being slapped, and a child whimpered. He could not wait any longer. With a scowl, he took a step back and kicked the door in.

Joker's head whipped around, glaring at the massive figure that now stood framed in the doorway. "Ah, great. Can't you see I'm in the middle of something here, Bat?"

"I can tell." Batman replied dryly. "Let her go, Joker. Game's over."

"This is no game." Joker bit out. "This is serious business."

Batman gave him a look, although it was partly lost because of the mask. "I thought you didn't have serious business. I wouldn't let word get out about that. It might ruin your image."

Joker snarled and grabbed the girl by her collar, hoisting her up in front of him. One hand held a razor blade to her throat. "Don't come near us, Bat. I'll kill her and you know I will."

_Rachel._ "If you were going to kill her, you would have done it by now." Batman pointed out. Joker chuckled at that. "Give her to me, Joker. Let's not risk the girl getting hurt now."

"You think I care?"

"Scarily enough, this time I think you do."

There was a hesitation. Suddenly, the Joker began to laugh. The sound rattled off the metal interrior of the warehouse and magnified to an almost deafening volume. The girl whimpered. "Now I see. Oh, but now I see. So that was your plan all along, you little twit. Very clever, but then, I wouldn't expect anything less of you." He turned his focus to Batman, and he stopped in his approach. "You see, Bat, we've both been tricked. You were supposed to come after me, just as I was supposed to come after her. It all worked rather nicely, don't you think?"

"Are you going to give her to me or do I have to fight you for her?"

Joker hesitated, then smiled. "I think I'll make you fight me." With that he tightened his grip on the girl and backed out of the warehouse, Batman advancing on him every step of the way. That smile was back again, the one that made Batman's gut clench. That was the same smile he had right before he produced some twisted ultimatum and vanished from sight, leaving him to scramble to catch up. He hated that smile.

"Come on, Joker, this is ridiculous. Why fight me over a girl?"

"Because it's fun."

He could have beat his head against the wall. Once again, his ear piece crackled. "What did you expect from the Joker? A straight answer?" Alfred pointed out reasonably. Batman neglected to respond to that.

At that moment, Batman lunged. He knocked the Joker back off his feet, breaking his hold on the girl and shoving him a good three feet away. He would have liked the psychopath just a bit farther back, but he chose instead to grab the girl and hold her close to his chest. Her small fingers latched on to his armor, refusing to let go. He couldn't exactly say he blamed her.

The Joker scrambled back to his feet, but instead of coming back after him like he thought he would, the man simply laughed and took off out the back door of the warehouse. Batman sighed. "Joker's gone again, Alfred." he said quietly.

"I gathered." Alfred responded. "Should I alert Gordon?"

"No, I'll do that later. Right now I need to get this one back to the cave. Get a first-aid kit from the house and meet me down there. She's cut up pretty bad." Batman instructed.

"Understood, Master Wayne."

Batman sighed and set the girl back down on her feet. Slowly, she moved back far enough that he could get a good look at her. She was filthy, her clothes torn, but he could still see the dark hair and large, dark eyes, her malnourished form. The still-bleeding cut across her cheek where the Joker had nicked her with the blade. He sighed. "Come on, kid. Let's get you cleaned up."

She nodded and slipped her small hand into his black-gloved one. For some odd reason, they seemed to fit perfectly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Bruce took the first aid kit from Alfred and checked the girl over. He had removed her torn shirt and checked her back and arms for damage he may have missed and was now simply cleaning the cut on her cheek while Alfred worked with his contacts to get her some fresh clothes. Her back was a map of healing bruises and old scars, a legacy of abuse and neglect. Bruce could count her ribs even through the thin shirt she had been wearing. Anger simmered through him, but he forced himself not to show it. Part of the damage had been done by Joker - after all, he had seen the psycho cut the girl himself - but some of the damage was too old. Joker could never have done this, not all of it. Not unless he'd had access to the child before he had kidnapped her and killed a young boy to do it. Which reminded him he needed to talk to Gordon, but he didn't think much of it. Gordon wouldn't be expecting him anyway, not for another couple of hours. Midnight had been their determined meeting time, by the old bat signal the city used to use. Before he became a scapegoat for Harvey Dent's crimes.

It didn't bother him too much. He didn't let it. Certain things could not be avoided, and that sacrifice was one of them. Besides, the work that Dent had begun had not been undone. That was one battle the Joker hadn't won.

Alfred walked over to Bruce and tapped his shoulder to get his attention. "I put in words with Lucius. He said he could get us some clothes for the girl in a few hours." he informed him. "In the meantime, I've requested some records that might come in handy for explaining her." At Bruce's look, he added, "Well, come on, Master Wayne. She doesn't look six years old."

"No. She looks younger." Bruce agreed. "But then again, she's been abused. Look at the scars."

Alfred nodded. "I see your point. She could very well have developmental delays. Have you spoken to her yet?"

"Tried, but she won't speak." Bruce sighed. "It's like she can't, or she doesn't see the point in trying."

"That would make sense, considering her background." Alfred said. "Still, we'll know more when my contact gets back with me. I'll at least know the circumstances surrounding her birth." Bruce chuckled.

"Well, that would be handy." he agreed. He picked up one of his old shirts off the ground and pulled it over the girl's head. It fit her more like a dress than a shirt, but it covered and it would keep her reasonably warm in the chilly night air. "I'm going to have to take her to Gordon."

"Is that wise?"

"Maybe not. But I don't really have a choice. He needs to at least assure the cops she's safe and sound, even if he can't produce her himself."

"He'll try to take her from you."

Bruce grinned humorlessly. "From Bruce Wayne? No doubt. From Batman? He'd be insane to try." He once again grabbed his armor to change. "Remind me next time not to take this stuff off. This is stupid." he muttered under his breath. Alfred chuckled.

"I'll try to do that, Master Wayne." he said lightly. Bruce, once again under the disguise of Batman, walked up to the child. Her eyes brightened and she smiled at him. He couldn't help but smile back. Now he understood why even some of the most hardened criminals would willingly kill anyone who messed with children.

"You ready to go?"

She nodded and reached up, allowing him to pick her up. Her small fingers once again latched on to his armor, making it so much easier to carry her. Sooner or later he would figure out why she did that. Most kids would have hooked their arms around his neck, not held on to a piece of fabric. Alfred smiled slightly.

"Well, this will make for an interesting sight. Batman with a child attached to his hip."

"Oh, be quiet." Batman groused. The girl seemed to giggle.

/--/

Gordon seemed to echo Alfred's sentiment. "That's got to be the most amusing thing I've seen all night." he commented, his eyes alight as Batman landed as gently as he could on the rooftop. The girl was still clinging to his armor, but he made no move to detach her. She would let go in her own good time. He shot Gordon a look, which the Commissioner just shrugged off. "So, she's the one Joker had with her? Is she safe?"

"For the moment." Batman replied. "Joker let me take her."

Gordon gave him a look. "He _let_ you take her?"

"Yes. Surprised me, too. I thought he'd put up a bit more of a fight than that." He kept one arm underneat the girl, bracing her weight in case her grip failed. Somehow, he doubted it would, but he still didn't want her to accidentally fall. "I've looked her over, taken care of her injuries. Gordon, she's been abused. For a quite a while, from the looks of it."

Gordon nodded, his face darkening. He had kids of his own. "I know. The orphanage noticed it when she showed up on their front doorstep. She wouldn't tak, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out what the scars mean. They never did figure out who gave them to her." He looked up at the masked man, his brow creasing in thought. "I should take her back to the orphanage. After all, the boy was found dead like we suspected. It will do the city well to see that the girl has been rescued."

"And who will you say rescued her?" Batman asked, his voice thick with dark amusement. Gordon didn't answer. He knew as well as Batman tha no one could know. It would mean nothing short of Gordon's life. The masked man sighed and removed his arm, allowing the girl to hang there for a moment. "If you can pry her off, be my guest. I don't think she'll go willingly."

Once again, Gordon found himself amused. That happened rarely around the Batman, but increasingly often. He was getting comfortable around the Commissioner, able to let a bit more of his personality show. Gordon was learning that Batman had a sarcastic sense of humor. "At the very least, let me take her until morning. Then I'll find a way to get her up here and you can take her, if you think you should."

Batman hesitated. There was an opening here, if he could do it without raising suspicion. "I cannot take her myself." he said slowly. "But I know of someone who will show an interest in the girl. A few days, and he'll be there." A few days, and then Bruce Wayne could come and formally request to adopt the girl. It would be a bit less suspicious than her suddenly disappearing and then reappering at the cave. Gordon nodded, deliberately not asking how Batman knew this or who he thought would want anything to do with a first-grade orphan who couldn't talk. The less he knew, the safer he was. He watched with some interest as Batman carefully pried the girl from his armor, setting her down on the rooftop. She automatically reached up and grabbed his hand. He took a step back, gently pulling free. A soft whine started in the back of her throat.

"None of that." he reprimanded her quietly, so Gordon couldn't hear. "I want you to go with him. He'll take care of you until I can get you back. You understand?"

She hesitated, then nodded miserably. Batman nodded back and looked to Gordon. "She's yours."

Gordon nodded curtly. In a flash, Batman was gone, leaving the confused Commissioner with the young girl, tears of abandonment streaming down her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you to all my reviewers! (gives them cookies) You have no idea how much that means to me. I haven't been getting any of those lately, so I'm glad people are actually liking this one. Now, on with the story!

**Chapter Four**

The girl's photo had been posted in the newspapers and on the television. She was something of a celebrity, the only one of Joker's hostages to make it out alive. Gordon had painted it to where some nameless, low-ranked cop had been the one to find her, and upon radioing for help, Joker got away. No one gave a reason as to why the Joker decided to leave the girl. No one needed to. Since when did the Joker need a reason to do anything? Still, it surprised Bruce that most of the general public believed that load of bull. Especially after what happened last time the Joker got involved with the cops. A good number of Gordon's force had wound up dead. There were some who suspected that there was something greater afoot, but only one or two who thought anything even close to the truth - that the Batman was behind the girl's rescue, and was trying to repent for his crimes against Gotham. Bruce had smiled when he heard that one on the talk radio stations. It hadn't gotten very far. Batman was a villain right now, and a villain he would remain until the cops themselves exonerated him. Nothing less would restore what little bit of a good reputation Batman had.

He had waited longer than he wanted to. Publicity had died down, the incident forgotten, and a month had passed before Bruce made it up to Gotham's only orphanage. He planned on making a private adoption, trying to keep the whole deal out of the papers. It was a great risk - there was the good chance that the Joker would find out about this and make the connection between Bruce Wayne adopting the girl and Batman's determination to save her from him. Gordon, if he made the connection at all, would not be a problem. Bruce always thought that the Commissioner could be trusted with the secret that only two other people knew about, but he had never had the guts to reveal it. Better to let Gordon find out on his own than to be the instrument of his own destruction.

Bruce was antsy enough as it was without Alfred breathing down his neck. "You need to wait a little while longer, Master Wayne." he said cautiously. "It would not do for someone to discover your secret because you were careless."

"I told her a few days." Bruce reminded him. "I promised. She probably thinks I've abandoned her."

"You will have plenty of time to apologize later. You cannot protect her if you are discovered."

"I can protect her either way." Bruce protested. Alfred gave him that look. "And no, this time I'm not going to make you say I-told-you-so. I can protect her, both as Bruce Wayne and as Batman. Although I hope Batman never gets involved in her protection again."

"I agree with that one, sir." Alfred said. "However, I think Batman will be needed sooner than you think with her. I got the information reguarding her birth from my source yesterday. I've been waiting for the chance to tell you about it."

Bruce hesitated. "That means it's not good news."

"Good and bad." Alfred admitted. "Aside from the obvious, she is perfectly healthy. Her mother is an inmate at Arkham. Long-term, live in patient. She was diagnosed as a paranoid schizophrenic, but it made the woman kill both her parents and three of her neighbors under the belief that they were conspiring to kill her. The poor woman never really stood a chance at life. She was allergic to most of the medicines they used to treat her."

"I'm assuming this is more than a sob story." Bruce said pointedly.

"Be patient, I'm getting there. Either way, about seven years ago this woman turned up pregnant. In her condition, they doubted the child would survive, but they decided to let her carry the fetus as long as she could. The child was born four months early, but aside from stunted growth and her refusal to speak, she was in perfect health. She didn't even show signs of her mother's delusions." Alfred hesitated. "That was the good news. This is the bad - the girl was never named, but the man they believed was her father took her in when she was three years old. He had visited the woman many times before the conception, and the girl didn't resemble any of the guards, so he was the logical assumption." Here he paused again and looked Bruce in the eye.

"That visitor had two scars that ran across his face."

Bruce hissed. "Joker."

"It would seem that way."

"Holy crap. That explains an awful lot. Like why he was concerned about her condition." Suddenly Bruce hesitated. "But Joker was probably the one hurting her then. Why would he care about her?"

"Remember, Master Wayne, we don't know anything about Joker's background." Alfred reminded him. "This may be the way he was raised as well."

Bruce nodded. "It changes nothing. I still want the girl."

Alfred nodded with a smile. "Then go get her."

/--/

The woman at the front desk was a pretty thing, Bruce noted absently. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a dazzling smile, not to mention great legs shown off with tight-fitting jeans. Her name tag read 'Jane'. He walked up to her, flashing her his best PR smile. "Hello. My name is Bruce, and I would like to talk to you about an adoption."

Jane's face lit up. "That's terrific! Most of our kids are in the playroom now, so let me take you there and you can see if any of them take to you. Unless you have a specific one you're looking for?"

Bruce shook his head. Chances were, the girl was in the playroom with the others. "Let me have a look."

Jane led him down the short hallway to a massive fifty-foot-square play area, with everything from toddler's toys to video games set up in all parts of the room. Bruce let his eyes wander over the group, taking note of the ten children who seemed oddly subdued. These were the ones the Joker had tormented to cover his true purpose, Bruce realized darkly. Suddenly, one child in particular caught his eye. The girl he was looking for was sitting in the far corner, a sketchpad held firmly in her small hands. He indicated her to Jane. "Who is she?"

"We're not sure." Jane said simply. "She never told us her name. Then again, she doesn't talk, so it's hard for her to relate to the other kids. Then after what that Joker character did to her, she's been a bit traumatized."

Bruce almost laughed at that. _Talk about an understatement. _"Can I talk to her?"

"Sure. If she'll let you."

Bruce walked across the room, taking care not to step on the half-pints as they weaved their ways around him. He came to stand directly in front of the girl, kneeling down in front of her to get her attention. She looked up slowly, and suddenly her eyes lit as recognition dawned on her face. Bruce smiled.

"Ready to go, kid?"

She reached up to him, allowing him to pick her up and place her on his hip. He took her back to Jane. "This is the one I want."

Jane nodded doubtfully. "All right. But you're going to have to name her. Like I said, she didn't come to us with one."

Bruce looked at the child's hopeful face and smiled. "I think I'll call her Kaitlyn. How does that sound?"

Kaitlyn smiled brightly and hugged him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Kaitlyn Wayne sat happily in the back of the classroom, reading a book she had found at the library, although no one was really sure which library it was. It had been clear from the moment Kaitlyn set foot in her first-grade class that the girl was much smarter than she should have been. She learned quickly. Her grasp of the written language had improved drastically once she started reading, and now she could write as well as a seventh-grader to express her wishes. Mathematics posed no problem for her, and now she was working on fifth-grade algebra instead of the basics of first-grade addition and subtraction. She was a curiosity, as much as her adopted father and the circumstances of her past. Even after six months of being cared for, of developing into a healthy, special six-year-old girl, she would not speak. Her father didn't seem too terribly worried about it, but it made her teacher a bit concerned. Mrs. Bones was an older lady, a bit more tolerant than the others of the strange girl, and also a bit more concerned about her future welfare. Bruce had chosen her to help him with the challenges of raising Kaitlyn. Not even Alfred could teach him what it was like to raise a girl.

Now Mrs Bones and Bruce Wayne stood in the front of the classroom, watching Kaitlyn as she carefully turned the pages of her book, humming a little as she did so. Bruce smiled. "She seems to be getting along well." he observed.

Mrs Bones nodded. "Somewhat. Better than I suspected." she agreed. "Still, she would do even better if she knew how to communicate. For whatever reason, that humming is the only sound she will make."

"Sometimes she laughs." Bruce said. "Although she doesn't really do that, either. I think she's learned to equate sound with pain over the years. Soon enough she'll come out of it."

"That's true, especially with your attention." Mrs. Bones said. "However, in the meantime, it would probably be best if she had another way to talk." Bruce turned his focus back to her, and she continued. "There are a handful of students at Gotham Elementary that are deaf. They speak with sign language. I thought that, if we could teach Kaitlyn how to sign, she could befriend those who understand it."

Bruce thought that one over. As it was, Kaitlyn had no friends. She enjoyed hanging around some of the older students, mostly so she could watch as they did homework together and studied for tests in the library. None of them spoke to her, not even when she wrote them notes. They wouldn't talk to the mute freak. Learning sign language wouldn't change that, but at the same time, Bruce had seen one of those deaf students walking Kaitlyn home one day. He had been in fifth grade, and at the time had been acting more as a bodyguard than a friend, but if she could talk to him, that might make all the difference in the world. "Better to have a few friends than no friends at all." he agreed.

Mrs. Bones nodded. "Good. Starting tomorrow I will have one of the students from the high school come over and tutor her in the afternoons. An hour a day, and if you can make it it would be good for you to learn as well. You will be the first person Kaitlyn will want to talk to."

"I'll be there." Bruce said with a nod. He turned his gaze back to Kaitlyn. The girl acted like she was oblivious, but Bruce hadn't survived as Batman for as long as he had without learning how to watch for details. She had stopped turning the pages, and her pleasent tune had become only a few notes. She was listening, he thought with satisfaction. It wasn't completely innocuous, and her stealth could use some work, but it was pretty good for someone who had spent most of her life just trying to survive. Or maybe, as the years had gone by, knowing what was going on without anyone else knowing had become essential to survival. He didn't know, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

On the other hand, it could be something he wanted to cultivate. The ability to pick up on information without anyone else knowing about it could prove invaluable.

Bruce stood up and walked back to Kaitlyn, falling into an easy crouch beside her. First-grade chairs were not designed with fathers in mind. "What are you reading?" he asked quietly. She showed him the cover - _A Stir of Bones_. He smiled. "Do you like it?" She nodded. "Put it in your bag. We'll bring it back when you're done." A bright smile almost split her face as she quickly marked her place and slid the hardback into her canvas backpack. He made a note to ask Alfred what he knew about the author later. Once he found out what kind of books Kaitlyn liked, he should be able to surprise her with a wide variety of them. Thanks to Fox, they now had a pretty good idea of what size Kaitlyn wore, so clothes were not a problem. Although Bruce found it amusing that Kaitlyn preferred not just black, but boys clothing to boot. He knew where that came from. At least she hadn't shown an expressed interest in bats yet.

Mrs. Bones made a face. "I don't know where that book came from. This school has enough problems without showcasing depressing works of fiction."

Bruce smiled. "Hey, if she likes it, I'm willing to give it a shot." He took Kaitlyn's hand in his and guided her from the room. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Mrs. Bones."

/--/

That night found Batman back on the roof of the police station, waiting to see how long it would take for Gordon to realize he was no longer alone. Not long, not anymore. Gordon was getting good at picking up on his presence. "It gets tedious not being able to use the signal anymore." Gordon said absently. "I wasn't sure if you would notice me standing out here or not."

"You are the only one dumb enough to stand out here in a thunderstorm." Batman pointed out with some amusement. "I decided to come by on a whim. Didn't really think you'd be out here."

"Things are getting rough." Gordon admitted. "I take it you know Bruce Wayne adopted that girl six months ago?"

"He's a good man." Batman said neutrally. "Not the best, but good. Why?"

"Well, Kaitlyn Wayne has been getting around the prestinct. Some of the cops I work with are wondering now who saved her from the Joker - they know it wasn't one of us. They suspect it was you, but none of them can quite say why. You know how they are."

"They have every right to be that way." Batman said quietly. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I have the nagging suspicion that one of my people is a turncoat." Gordon said flatly. "I'm not sure who, but I know it has to be someone pretty close to the way things operate. I'm afraid this person will try and hurt Kaitlyn."

"As a way to get back at Bruce Wayne?" Batman wondered, a sickening feeling in his gut. "Sounds stupid."

"Not Wayne. You." Gordon looked over at him. "It's no secret you've taken a liking to the girl - at least, not to me. I don't wonder about that. Little kids have a way of doing it to you. It's one of the reasons pedophiles never last long in the county lockup. I think I'm not the only one who realizes that. That if you saved her, you may just like her."

"A cop would use a child to get back at a man who spends his time dressed up as a bat?" There was a note of anger in Batman's voice, and Gordon nodded solemnly. The Commissioner was angry as well, angry that he even had to have this conversation. What he wouldn't give for the days before Gotham, when he didn't have to question every motive of every cop around him. "Never mind that - why are you suspicious about this?"

"Because I found a file ready for shredding." Gordon said quietly. "This file contained information about Kaitlyn's past - her mother, the person they suspect is her father - I don't think Wayne knows about that."

For a moment, Batman wondered if he should clarify just who was this supposed dad, but decided against it. He didn't want to reveal any more than he had to. The less Gordon knew, the safer he was. "Do they know you're talking to me?"

"I think this person suspects that as well."

"Then you're in danger."

"I can take care of myself, Batman." Gordon protested. "Kaitlyn can't. Focus your attention on her for right now. I don't know Wayne's opinions on you, but it might not hurt to warn him about the threat."

Batman nodded. "I'll do that."

He was gone by the time Gordon looked again. "I hate it when he does that."


	6. Chapter 6

An: Sorry if my last chapter sucked, but it was a setup chapter and I had no idea how else to do it. I know where I'm heading now - it's going to be a heck of a ride getting there. This chapter will be short, but bear with me. I want it that way.

**Chapter Six**

Officer Rono knew exactly what he was going to do. He hated the Batman, had hated him from the day he first appeared on the scene and his partner was killed in the chaos of what was left of the Narrows. He wanted to take him down. So from that first day, he began keeping track of things. For Rono, who once worked Intelligence alongside Harvey Dent, learning things was second nature. It didn't take him long to pick up on some rather obvious things, things that had gone unnoticed for so long simply because the cops did not have the resources Rono had. He was beginning to suspect who Batman really was, knew for a fact that the masked avenger had a connection to Kaitlyn Wayne, and was three steps away from proving that Batman was getting inside information from none other than Commissioner James Gordon himself. Something about that signal on the roof of the police station, although how Gordon was still using it was beyond him. Maybe they just had a particular rendevous time and that was the most convienent place for them to meet. Who knew? All he had to do now was catch Gordon with the Batman, and everything those two were planning would fall apart. He just needed the right person to help him.

He thought he had that right person. Supposedly he was dead, and besides, Rono had worked with the man before. He could be trusted.

"I'm glad you decided to meet me, Dent." he said easily. "I was wondering if you would remember me."

"I may not be Harvey Dent anymore." the man growled out. "But even I don't forget those who are loyal. What do you want?"

"Actually, this is about what you want." Rono relaxed against the wall of the alley, anger and hate glittering in his eyes. "Do you want to strike back at the Batman?"

For a moment, Rono wondered if he had asked the wrong question. After all, once Dent had wanted as badly as anyone to clear out the city of evil. Then the Joker got ahold of him and he became Two-Face, leaving what was left of Dent's morals behind. Would Dent remember what he and Batman had fought for, or would be be as disillusioned with the whole deal as Rono was? He held his breath as Dent thought over his answer. "Why would Two-Face want to get rid of Batman? We were doing our jobs."

"And you were the only one who suffered for it." Rono reminded him. "It may have been the Joker that took Rachel away, but it was Batman who got the Joker's interest in the first place. Batman caused the chaos that got my parter killed. He attracted the madman who killed your girlfriend. Are you in or not?"

Once again, there was a hesitation. To Rono's surprise, Two-Face pulled a coin from his pocket. One side was shiney and gold, the other filthy and a bit melted. "Good side I walk away. Bad side I join you." He flipped the coin into the air, caught it, and slapped it onto his hand. Both men looked. Filthy side up. Two-Face grinned. "Looks like I join you. So, what are we doing to get back at the Batman?"

Rono grinned back. "Are you familiar with a girl named Kaitlyn Wayne?"

From the top of the alley, another villian watched as the two had their meeting. Normally this wasn't the sort of thing this particular villian did, gathering information in such a subtle manner. On the other hand, he hadn't even expected to run into anyone else so close to the Narrows. The burned-out husk of what was once the most populated area of Gotham had made the perfect hiding place for the Joker. The cops didn't come here, and as long as he kept his head down Batman had no reason to look here. As much as he enjoyed tormenting the Bat, right now he had higher priorities. Namely trying to figure out just what Two-Face Harvey and a nameless cop wanted with _his_ daughter? Of course Joker knew all about Bruce Wayne adopting the kid and giving her a name. It was something Joker himself had never thought of doing. The girl's mother had never bothered, and Joker automatically assumed that was the role of the mother. To name the kid.

Looked like Wayne knew a bit more about rearing kids than Joker did. Then again, he wasn't surprised.

As the two below discussed their grand plan, and the three people who were going to suffer for it - four if you included Wayne - Joker made a decicion.

He didn't care much for this cop, or for Batman or Wayne for that matter, not enough to risk his life, but the last thing he wanted was for Kaitlyn to get caught in the crossfire. Maybe there was something he could do to disrupt the schemer's plans. After all, that's what the Joker was good at.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Another month passed uneventfully. Alfred watched from the shadows of the Bat Cave as Bruce trained Kaitlyn in the martial arts. A slight frown marred his brow as he noticed the sweat dripping from Kaitlyn's skin. Bruce looked just as exhausted, but he was used to working through his pain. Kaitlyn was not. At the same time, Alfred could hardly say anything. It was a good idea, teaching the girl how to defend herself. Gordon's warning had set Bruce on edge and not even Fox could work up enough information to tell who the turncoat was. There were several suspects, but that was all they were - suspects. There was nothing solid they could bring to Gordon to help him catch the guy. Whoever he was, he had some pretty good backup. Which no doubt scared Bruce even more. They didn't want to know what kind of backup this rouge cop had.

And so Bruce trained Kaitlyn, and Kaitlyn worked hard. It seemed the girl had picked up on her adopted father's intensity, his fear becoming her own. Alfred watched as the bats started swarming. Night was coming, and soon they'd be making their way back into the sky. Despite himself, Bruce flinched. Even if he had gotten over his fear of bats, Alfred thought with dark amusement, they still unnerved him. Kaitlyn paused for a moment, looking around as the flying mammals made their way out of the cave and into the sky. There was no fear in her eyes, and Alfred knew it was fitting. A man with a bat symbol had saved her from her tormentor - why should she fear his symbol? Her dark eyes were wide with curiosity and she turned to Bruce.

"They go hunt?"

"Yeah. The night is their home. They'll be back in the morning."

"Kay."

This was a new development, one that had only happened in the past few days. Kaitlyn would talk, but not one word more than necessary, and never in front of anyone other than Bruce or Batman. She wouldn't even speak to Bruce if she knew Alfred was within earshot. It was strange, but not unforgivably so. Alfred had to smile at that thought. The idea of anything being too strange for a girl fathered by the Joker and raised by Batman was simply funny. She would figure herself out soon enough, and it would help having Bruce, Alfred, and Fox looking out for her. He could probably add Gordon to the list too. The cop was a friend of Batman's after all, even if Bruce claimed he didn't have the luxury of friends. Kaitlyn had a good many people looking out for her safety.

He shook the thoughts away and cleared his throat, drawing the pair's attention. Kaitlyn smiled at him and ran over, throwing her arms around the butler's waist. Alfred chuckled and hugged her back. "I think it's time we got this one to bed." he told Bruce. Master Wayne nodded, his eyes glittering as he watched Kaitlyn look up at Alfred with a pout that clearly said _I'm not tired yet!._ Alfred looked up at Bruce, watching as he found his armor and began to pull it on. "Another late night?"

"Probably." Bruce grunted. "There's been word of arms shippments coming out of the Narrows. I figured I'd go check it out since the Scarecrow's toxin is still supposed to be hanging in the air."

Alfred nodded. "The cops won't go and check it out themselves." he muttered with a certian amount of disgust. A bit louder, he added, "Be careful, Master Wayne. I'm not the only one waiting for you to come home safely this time."

Bruce looked over at him, his gaze traveling from his trusted butler and friend to the girl who he had adopted as his own. Her dark eyes seemed even darker, almost accusing. She knew Batman was leaving, and she wanted to go along. Bruce pulled the hood over his face and shook his head. "I can't let you come this time, Kaitlyn." Batman said simply. "It's too dangerous. But I will come back. You don't give Alfred any trouble now, hear?" Kaitlyn smiled and snapped a little salute. Batman patted her head and left the Bat Cave, leaving Kaitlyn and Alfred alone. Alfred smiled sadly. There were only two ways this could end.

Batman would either hang up his cloak and never go back out, or he was going to have company as soon as Kaitlyn was old enough.

How would Gotham handle having two masked avengers?

/--/

Batman watched with dark amusement as he saw the latest arms shippment go out. It was pretty small-time, about a hundred weapons but they were only .22 target pistols. Any fool in Gotham could buy one at the local pawn shop, but there were always those who would prefer to buy illegal. He shook his head. All right, he could see a hint when he had to. The question was, why on earth did _he_ want the Batman's attention? _This better be good,_ Batman thought darkly, _or Gordon's going to get his head on a silver platter._

A bit of an exaggeration, but it suited his mood at the moment. He waited until the dealers left with their precious cargo and dropped into the alley right behind the supplier. The Joker turned around and almost jumped out of his skin. A giggle made its way from him. "Hey, Bat, you managed to scare me." he cackled. "You practice sneaking up on people or something?"

"It fills my every waking moment." Batman replied dryly. "What are you doing? Isn't this a bit small-time for you?"

"Yep." Joker replied cheerfully. "But I needed a way to get your attention. Apparently the Narrows have been low on everyone's radar lately. I thought rumors of arms shipments might bring you running. I was right." He smiled happily, like a kid who figured out a difficult math problem. Batman shook his head, only slightly amused. This was tame compared to some of the stunts Joker had pulled. Apparently he was telling the truth, which was another first. Batman leaned against the alley wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm here. You'd better start talking."

"Or what, Bats?" Joker taunted. "You're going to beat me up? You should know by now I don't say anything unless I want to. All the beatings in the world won't get it out of me."

Batman didn't move, almost didn't react to the jibe. When he spoke, however, his voice was thick with menace. "If I beat you, it will only be because you are wasting my time, and I don't care about whatever information you have."

Joker laughed again. "All right, you have me convinced. You know anything about Harvey's old friends?"

Batman stiffened. "On the police force or in Intelligence?" he asked cautiously. This sounded more like a trap of the Joker's than any real information, but for the moment, he was willing to listen. This was the problem with dealing with the Joker, even when he wasn't trying to kill anyone. Batman simply couldn't tell when he was lying.

"Intelligence." Joker stated. "Although he is on the police force now. Plotting to destroy you using a certian someone we both happen to know."

_Kaitlyn_. "I'll look into it."

"Look quickly. You don't have much time. This was about a month ago. It took me a while to get things set up here." He motioned around him with one arm. "So, you gonna haul me back to Arkham now, Bats?"

Batman rolled his eyes. That would probably be for the best, considering Joker's penchant for the theatrical, but at the moment, he didn't have the inclination to do it. Even Batman knew the importance of an inside man. "Don't let me catch you with those weapons again." he stated, turning and walking out of the alley.

He could hear the Joker call after him. "It's not like they'll be killing much of anything with water guns!"

Batman resisted the urge to pound his (or the Joker's) head against the wall. _At least I have something to give Gordon._ he reminded himself. _Now it begs the question as to why he even bothered. Unless, in his own twisted way, he really does care about Kaitlyn._

/--/

AN: Sorry if Joker sounds out of character. Or Batman, for that matter. On the other hand, they probably won't stay 'allies' for long. (laughs) Review please! You guys are making me update faster with them!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Gordon met Batman up on the roof of the police building, where the signal had been kept for so long. Now only the shattered pieces remained, but Gordon refused to get rid of them. There was still the hope that someday they could use that signal again. Batman thought it was a silly notion. After all, the only way to exonerate Batman would be to condemn Harvey Dent, and he wouldn't allow Gordon to do that. Despite everything, he kinda liked the guy. He would have liked him even more if he hadn't have been dating Rachel, but he quickly shook that thought away. Thoughts of Rachel still hurt. He looked at Gordon, who was leaning against the signal. "I have something for you." he said finally. Gordon's eyes snapped from the glass-strewn ground to Batman, his interest clearly captured.

"You have my attention." the Commissioner said.

Batman almost shook his head. Gordon, for whatever reason, was playing a role. He probably suspected they were being watched. He cast a look around, using his training to detect movement in the shadows. Not many people could stay still for very long. They had to shift, to keep blood circulating. Not even Intelligence could quite pull off the stillness needed to truly hide in the shadows. "Relax, Gordon." he said. "There's no one watching."

Gordon visibly relaxed. "Thankfully." he muttered, suddenly falling back into the slightly hassled, oddly trusting cop Batman knew. "I was being followed earlier today. I was afraid they would come up here, but I couldn't figure out a way to warn you."

"If I had seen someone, I wouldn't have shown myself." Batman stated. "I have an idea who your traitor is, but I need your help to track them."

"Name it."

"One of Dent's friends from Intelligence followed him here and became a part of your unit. Who?"

Gordon hesitated, unsure. As he ran over a mental list of his unit, Batman could see the uncertainty and slowly dawning horror that had crossed Batman's mind when the Joker had given him that particular hint. There was only one way Joker could know that this particular officer was a friend of Dent's, and that was if Dent had been there with him. Finally, slowly, Gordon spoke. "Officer Adrian Kent and Officer Damien Rono. They're the only two I can think of right now." He was breathing hard. "There's something you should know. When Harvey Dent died, someone claimed the body before an autopsy could be performed. There is the possibility that Dent hit the ground just right to knock him cold, but not kill him." Gordon shook his head. "I don't know how - I mean, I checked him myself, but maybe, just maybe, he managed to survive."

"That would be Dent." Batman mused. "Can you tell me where Kent and Rono have been today?"

"Kent has been in the bullpen with the others." Gordon said immediately. "I don't know about Rono. He took the day off."

Batman considered this. He may have been the one following Gordon. He doubted it could have been anyone else. After all, it wasn't like Harvey would go unnoticed. "I want you to be careful." he said. "Rono could have plans for you as well."

"Hey, I'm indestructible." Gordon smiled. "I'll keep an eye out tomorrow for Kaitlyn. There's not much you can do in broad daylight."

Batman nodded. "No argument there. I appreciate it."

Gordon gave a short nod as Batman took off into the night once again. With a sigh, he headed back inside. Life had certainly gotten more interesting when Batman first showed up. At times, like now, it was tiring. At others it was exhilarating. Gordon would be happy when the exhilaration came back, so he wouldn't have to keep reminding himself why he hadn't retired yet.

/--/

Kaitlyn sat on the swing, watching the other first-graders run about on the playground. She should be out there with them, running around with the few friends she had made, but for right now, she didn't want to. They respected that. They had asked her to join them, she politely declined, and they politely said they'd miss her. Kaitlyn couldn't tell how much of that was sincere, but at the moment, she chose not to question it. It felt good that they had simply asked, even if they were hoping she'd say no. She started to hum tunelessly. Odd, but it had gotten easier to make noises and such as time wore on. She didn't care for talking. In her opinion, people did too much of that as it was. Besides, the psychopath that was her father always smacked her around if she spoke. She learned how to express her wishes without speaking. Joker understood her. Batman understood her. No one else did.

It looked like it was time she learned how to speak.

For now, humming would do.

Soon school would be out and Bruce would come pick her up. She would go to her sign language class and they would both learn a few new words to add to her vocabulary. It had surprised her at first, when she realized that the baby-faced man was the same as the one who saved her. She had assumed Batman would simply become her hero. Instead he became her father. A smile lit her face. There was hope for her yet. That was a good thing. She wanted that hope, wanted that no one knew her true father's name, or what he had done to her. She wanted to simply be Kaitlyn Wayne, untouched by that world that Batman would protect her from.

Even as young as she was, she doubted it would ever happen. She was Joker's daughter, after all. It was only a matter of time before he took her back and hurt her again. For now, she had the dark satisfaction that came with knowing any harm he brought to her would be avenged. She had someone who actually cared about her now.

Gunshots rang out on the street behind her. Slowly, she turned to look. There was no fence blocking the playground from the road. The cop was behind her, reaching out to take her hand. When he spoke, his voice was deep and strange to Kaitlyn. He was unfamiliar.

"It's time to go."

/--/

AN: Dun dun dun! The end is near! Review, and I'll update that much faster.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The street by the elementary school was busy by the time Bruce Wayne got there. Alfred was standing by his side, looking the part of the dutiful butler, but Bruce could see the worry in his eyes. Gordon had said he'd keep an eye on Kaitlyn, but that didn't mean Gordon hadn't gotten in over his head. He could be in danger as well, and the thought of both his daughter and his friend at the mercy of some unknown criminal made Bruce's blood boil. Gordon was a basically trusting guy. He would have to be to even think about teaming up with a crazy man dressed as a bat. He could only imagine what went through the poor cop's mind the first time he got a good look at the Batman. With a sigh, he pushed the thoughts away. There wasn't even any hint at all that this had anything to do with the Joker, Gordon's traitor, or Gordon himself. He was jumping to conclusions, his nerves shot by the month of waiting with nothing to go on. He wanted something to happen, simply so he could finally say it's over. Kaitlyn was safe.

Maybe if he kept saying that often enough, he could convince himself to believe it.

He found Mrs. Bones quickly enough. "What happened?"

"There was a shooting by the school." the older woman said, her tone dark and matter-of-fact. This was nothing new in Gotham. "Someone thought they'd get their kicks by shooting at a bunch of kids. Lucky a cop was patrolling the area and caught him before he could hurt any of the kids. It still scared them." She laughed bitterly. "It won't after a few times. That's the part that scares me." Bruce nodded in agreement. He glanced at Alfred, but the butler simply shook his head. He hadn't seen her yet.

"Where's Kaitlyn?"

"She's around here somewhere." Mrs. Bones assured him. "She was on the swings when it happened, so she may have decided to move toward the buildings. It's safer there."

"Alfred, check the buildings." Bruce instructed quietly. "I'll take a look at the swings." Alfred nodded.

"You don't think she's still here, Master Wayne?"

Bruce shook his head mutely. "I think it happened, and I think Gordon got caught in it." he admitted. "I need to confirm something before we get moving." Alfred nodded and headed to the buildings, giving Bruce the privacy he needed to investigate the swings. He found the one she was sitting on at the time - it was the one she always sat on, a good distance away from everyone else. She wasn't comfortable socializing with anyone, much less the other kids. Sometimes Bruce swore the only ones she was really comfortable with was him, Alfred, and Fox. He stood at the swing for a moment, took a deep breath, and looked down.

Sure enough, right where he thought it would be. A playing card, the Joker, with a message scrawled in black Sharpie across the back.

_Look quickly._

Bruce's eyes darkened and he slid the card into his pocket. He didn't have much time. He would have to move tonight. He pulled his cell phone from its holder and dialed a number by memory. "Fox, this is Wayne. I need you to contact Gordon. You don't have to talk to him, just find out where he is. Call me back when you know." He listened for a moment. "I know. Tonight." More silence. A frown marred his face, but his eyes were glowing with curiousity. "I'll be in time."

/--/

Gordon woke with a pounding headache. He could barely move. The last thing he remembered was patrolling by the elementary school, the gunshots -

Kaitlyn!

His eyes snapped open, quickly adjusting to the blinding light. The setting sun was right in his face, so he couldn't see much of anything. Still, there was enough information for him to determine three things - his hands were tied behind his back, there were two other people standing in the light, and in between them was Kaitlyn Wayne, the one he promised Batman he'd protect. Which lead to a fourth realization.

If he didn't do something, they were all in trouble. These men wouldn't wait for Batman to arrive. They would kill the girl before he could even get there. He looked around, trying to find something he could use to free himself. Lying on the ground with his wrists behind him was not the best way to protect another person. Heck, he couldn't even protect himself like this. Anger shot through him, and he welcomed it. Gordon would rather be pissed off and willing to do whatever he had to than get depressed and miss an opportunity.

"We need to do it soon." Gordon recognized the voice. Rono, just like they suspected. Well, this really sucked. "He'll be here any minute."

"I know." another voice said darkly, and Gordon nearly had a heart attack. Even though he knew it was a possibility, he had never truly entertained it. Now he had to face the harsh reality. Dent was alive, and just as damaged mentally as he had been. "I want him here. I want him to watch as she dies, and not be able to do a thing about it."

From her vulnerable position between the two, Kaitlyn screeched denial. Gordon flinched at the ear-splitting sound. Apparently the girl was feeling a bit more confident at expressing herself. Dent reached down and slapped her across the face. Kaitlyn just screamed louder, all her fear and frustration pouring out in the sound.

"I say we kill her before the cops hear her." Rono hissed.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that yet." Yet another familiar voice, and Gordon wasn't sure which scared him more - the fact that this particular man had shown up at all or the fact that he was standing between Rono and Gordon, almost like he was sheilding him. The newcomer crossed his arms behind his back and stretched, dropping something in the process that landed right beside Gordon's fingers. His hands closed over it, and it was all he could do not to gasp in shock.

Joker smiled at the others, his eyes glittering with malice. "Don't you want to know the whole story before you act?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

There had been a brief conference between Bruce, Alfred, and Fox once they got back to Wayne Enterprises. Assuming Dent was involved meant that the places where they could have taken Kaitlyn were limited. Dent would want it to be someplace special for both of them, like when he took Gordon's family to the place where Rachel died. Bringing Rachel into the conversation made Fox remember an apartment complex that was being built near the area. Eventually that particular part of Gotham was going to become a preschool, hopefully better equipped than the last one that went out of business, but in the meantime it was a deserted construction site. None of the cops would think to look there, if they thought at all. Bruce wondered if they were even aware that Gordon was missing along with Kaitlyn.

Five minutes after learning about the construction site, Batman was in the air and gliding into the setting sun. He was running out of time. The night was his domain, but if he had to, he would fight in the light. To save two of the few people he cared about, he would risk exposure. Maybe if he attracted enough cops to where he was going, Dent, Rono, and the Joker - because he had no doubt the Joker was there as well - would have less of a chance at escaping.

_Even Dent?_

The thought plauged him. Dent was the one he had become an outcast for. Grief had warped his mind, and Joker had preyed upon that. Could he really blame the man for everything he had done after that? Batman had helped make him that way. He should have seen through Joker's trick, should have known that Rachel was at the other location, but he didn't. Could he really condemn Dent to a life behind bars? And for that matter, he still wasn't too sure what Joker was up to. Sure, he had given him useful information, but he was also behind the creation of Two-Face, had almost driven Gotham to its knees. In a way, he was worse than Ras al Ghul. At least Batman understood Ras, even if he didn't agree with the man's actions. He didn't understand Joker, and that lead to more deaths than Ras had caused.

As doubts cirulated through his mind, an image of Kaitlyn - scarred, bruised, refusing to talk to anyone, not even him - flashed into his mind. He gritted his teeth and pressed on. Katilyn's safety was first. He'd figure out the rest of it later.

/--/

Dent glared at Joker, distrust evident on his face. Kaitlyn sat in between them, her eyes locked onto Gordon and the thing he held in his hand. It was something important. The expression on his face had given him away, and it was lucky the others were distracted with Joker's arrival so they didn't notice. Kaitlyn hadn't survived as long as she had with Joker by not paying attention. She knew Joker better than he liked to think she did. She knew when he planning something - usually she had the common sense to stay away, but sometimes her curiosity got the better of her. She never stayed around to watch for long. Most of what he did was sickening.

On the other hand, she could get lucky this time. Maybe, just maybe, he had come to save her.

She shook the thought away. If her salvation came through his interference, that would be pure luck and nothing more. Joker had proved long ago that he had no compassion for her. No matter how hard she tried to love him. That was why she had run away, wasn't it? Wasn't that the reason she had sought out the one who could best the Joker, so he could protect her? Admittedly, she hadn't been expecting to get attatched to Batman, nor to have Batman get attatched to her. Even when he came to adopt her without his mask, Kaitlyn knew who it was. Hadn't he promised to come for her? Hadn't she heard the affection in his voice when he made that promise? It had been more than she could have hoped for.

The thoughts scattered as conversation began among the adults.

"What truth?" Dent demanded cautiously.

"You want to hurt good old Batman by hurting Kaitlyn." Joker said bluntly. "However, you don't know the whole thing. You see, the dear scap at your feet does not belong to Batman."

Rono was getting impatient. He pointed his gun at Joker. Kaitlyn winced. "So, who does she belong to, freak?"

Joker smiled. "Me."

There was silence in the room. Kaitlyn could feel the disgust rolling off Rono like a tsunami. She wasn't sure if it was disgust at Joker or at her, and quite frankly, she didn't care. The man was strange enough as it was without adding on unneeded stress. Dent, on the other hand, had this excited look on his face that scared Kaitlyn worse than the twitchy cop.

"So, Kaitlyn's your kid?" Dent asked casually. "You really should have used protection."

"Yeah, well, you know how it is." Joker waved a hand dismissively. "You still think Batman cares what happens to her?"

"I think you both care." Dent's gun switched targets, from Joker to Kaitlyn. "I'll use her to destroy both of you."

At that moment, Gordon freed himself from the ropsed and silently eased himself to his feet. Rono saw and swung his gun around. At that moment, three things happened very quickly.

Batman came through the window, slamming into the first object he came across, which happened to be Rono.

Goron sprang forward, attempting to get Kaitlyn out of the line of fire before all hell broke loose.

Dent's gun fired, the sound exploding in the silence.

/--/

AN: How's that for a cliffie? (laughs) Review if you want to know what happens next!


	11. Chapter 11

An: REVIEWS!! Thank you thank you thank you - (proceeds to hug everyone who reviewed) In honor of so many reviews, I'm going to update twice in one day! Here you go.

**Chapter Eleven**

It was silent. Even Batman looked up, still pinning Rono to the ground. The cop was cursing violently, but somehow the sound was muffled. Batman's eyes were locked onto Dent, the smoking gun still pointed at Kaitlyn's small form. She was doubled over, holding on to her midsection and trying hard not to cry. Her eyes locked onto his, and he could feel the pain in that stare. She was asking him to take the pain away, and he couldn't. Batman had never quite mastered the pain of a gunshot, because there was nothing quite like it. It was worse than being stabbed, worse than watching someone you care for die. Worse because you were completely helpless once that gun was pointed at you, and that was probably the part that hurt the most. The helplessness.

All these thoughts crashed through his mind, exploding into nothing as he watched the blood trickle out from between her fingers. It stabbed at his heart. He was too late.

Joker stepped forward, an odd look on his face. Gordon wasn't sure if it was anger or amusement. He inched forward, coming to a stop right beside Kaitlyn so he could examine her wounds. She shied away from his touch, whimpering a little. Joker paid them no attention.

"You did that on purpose." he accused lightly. "You shot her in the stomach so we could watch her bleed out." He pulled a switchblade from his pocket and gestured with it. "What have I told you about scheming? It never works. You have to go with the flow."

Dent pulled out his coin. "Good side - you live. Bad side - you die."

Joker smiled. "Now you're talking."

Dent flipped the coin and caught it. Batman watched the whole exchange, securing Rono to an exposed framework pole. The man was cursing the entire time. It seemed this was familiar, Batman realized, the flipping of the coin to determine Joker's fate the actual birth of Two-Face. He wondered if Joker realized that the coin was now seared on both sides, that there was no good side. Dent must have taken a lighter to it before Joker arrived. Two-Face slapped the coin on his hand and examined it. Bad side. He moved to fire his gun, but Batman was slightly faster. A throwing star in the shape of a bat whirled past Dent's head, getting his attention before slowly standing up.

"Leave the clown alone, Dent." he said quietly. "He's just a chained dog barking at cars."

"Now that's not nice, Bats." Joker protested lightly. Batman ignored him and continued.

"I'm your opponent. Leave the others out of it."

"Are you that willing to die for them?" Dent demanded. "I know you won't kill me. Even when you killed me the first time, it was an accident. It's not in your nature."

Batman's eyes hardened. "I will not die, and I won't leave them at your mercy."

_I won't kill you, but I don't have to save you._

Dent smiled. "Catch me if you can, Batman." He fired off two shots at Joker and Gordon, but didn't stick around to check the damage. In a flash Batman was after him, following Dent into the deeper parts of the half-constructed building. This time, he vowed darkly, the man would not get away.

/--/

Gordon stared at the Joker. Blood dripped down his shoulder where the bullet had grazed him, and yet he didn't flinch. For a moment, there was nothing but silence. Then the Joker cackled.

"Boy, Bats must really trust you." he observed. "Leaving little Kaitlyn alone with me in the same room? Either that or he really is insane." Abruptly he shifted to completely serious. "Did you see her wound?"

"No." Gordon answered cautiously. He turned his focus back to Kaitlyn, trying to get her to uncurl long enough so he could see the severity of the wound. She was turning pale with the loss of blood. "Come on, Kaitlyn, I need you to work with me." he murmured. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Kaitlyn simply glared at him and shifted away. "Please, Kaitlyn. I just want to help you."

"No." Kaitlyn said quietly. A look of surprise crossed Joker's face.

"You've gotten bold, haven't you?" he mused. Kaitlyn shot him a filthy look.

"Not afraid." she hissed. Joker snorted in amusement.

"You can't string together a proper sentence and you're not afraid?" he challenged.

Kaitlyn reached up over her head and grasped the thrower that was now poking out of the wall. With a grunt, she pulled it out and held it pointed at Joker. _"Not afraid."_

Joker watched her silently for a moment. Gordon hesitated. Something was going on here, something private between the two of them that he couldn't hope to understand. Joker was her father. He had obviously abused her to the point of forced silence, but he was still her father. Either his protective instincts were finally kicking in or he was about to change his mind and do something that would get all of them killed, and Gordon would be hanged if he could figure out what. He watched as Joker simply shook his head.

"Come on. Do you really think Bats will like it if you bleed out because you wouldn't let the cop touch you?" he pointed out dryly. "Here, I'll even stand on the other side of the room." He moved to stand beside Rono, occupying himself with kicking the bound man in the ribs almost absentmindedly. "Does that suit you?"

Kaitlyn looked at both of them, then at the thrower. Slowly, she laid down on her back, holding the thrower in front of her face. Her voice was so small when she finally spoke, and Gordon figured it was the strain of blood loss finally getting to her.

"Okay."

/--/

AN: Ok, not exactly how I'd like it, but oh well. Next chapter has lots of Batman/Two-Face action, and is the second to the last chapter. Maybe the third to the last, I'm not sure. The end is nigh!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Thank you so much for your patience! I meant to get this chapter out earlier, and for the past few days, I've been feeling pretty nervous. I have testing for my next belt coming up tomorrow, so I'm anxious about that. And that's assuming the stupid tropical storm doesn't get classes canceled. (growls) So, mini-rant aside, here's my next chapter!

**Chapter Twelve**

Batman shot after Two-Face like a bullet. Anger simmered through him, and he allowed it. He was going to need all that anger for what he was planning to do. Only once before had he deliberately allowed someone to die. Ra's got what he deserved, and Batman knew that even if he had been allowed to live, he would have only tried again. It was the only way to stop him from destroying Gotham. Right now, killing Dent may be the only way to keep Kaitlyn safe. He was more than willing to sacrifice his morals, to break that one rule he lived by, if it meant his daughter would be safe. And once again, all hell would break loose because of his decision. For once it would be truly his fault.

Harvey Dent made to the elevator shaft before Batman caught up with him. He grabbed the man's arm and spun him around, away from the empty shaft and back down the hallway. Dent skidded to a halt five feet away from Batman, anger and hate simmering in his eyes. "Why is it that you, who let Rachel die, are now so attached to a little girl?" Dent snarled. "You obviously didn't care much for a woman, so why should a girl be any different?"

Batman almost flinched at that. "I did care for Rachel." he said quietly. "It was my stupid mistake that let Joker kill her, but that doesn't mean I didn't care for her."

Harvey thought that one over for a minute. "I suppose that makes sense." he said finally. "You are, after all, only human. If you were anything more you would have saved both of us." He drew his gun. "You still have to die."

Once again, Batman found himself resisiting the urge to pound his head against the wall. Why, _why_ was everyone out to get them? "Now what kind of sense does that make?" he protested. "This doesn't have to end badly you know."

"Yes it does." Dent said calmly. "These are the roles we play. No matter how much we may wish otherwise, we are enemies. I am too far gone to be saved now."

Which may be true, Batman mused darkly, but that didn't mean he wanted to have a fight here and now. He wasn't quite sure what to do next - Dent wasn't quite as insane as he thought, but at the same time, he wasn't willing to just stand by and let him go, either. The need to fight, to get it done and over with was strong. Kaitlyn was _dying_, and while he trusted Gordon to take care of her while he dealt with this, he wanted to get back to her. "Then let's end this."

"Let's."

Gunshots rang out, and Batman went into action. It took some fancy footwork to dodge most of the barrage, and even then one bullet clipped his leg. Luckily the armor there was strong enough to deflect a glancing blow. It threw him off-balance, but not terribly so. He was still moving, still evading. There couldn't be that many bullets left in that gun.

He was right. About twelve shots later, the gun clicked empty. Dent calmly ejected the magazine and put in a fresh one. "These things carry about twenty bullets." he informed Batman casually.

Batman made sure he was fully concealed in the shadows as he answered. "I know."

"I have five full clips."

Batman rolled his eyes. "You do have a point, I assume?"

"You can't keep evading me. Even if you can, I'm not going to let you." Dent was too calm; he had that air about him that meant something bad was about to be spoken. He held an ace Batman hadn't seen yet. "You see, I'm going to keep moving this way, and I'm going to keep firing bullets so you can't get me. By the time we catch up with the others, I'll have just enough bullets left to finish the girl off."

Batman glared daggers at him. "You are determined to die." he said thoughtfully. He knew one thing for certian - just as he would not kill Joker, he would not kill Two-Face either. And if he was going to kill anyone, he thought darkly, it would have been Joker and it would have happened long ago. There had to be something he could do to just bring the man down and keep him away from Kaitlyn's room.

Suddenly another voice spoke from behind Dent. "You are still scheming."

Dent didn't turn around, keeping his gun trained carefully on Batman. "That's what I do, Joker." he replied simply. "I have to have a plan."

"And if you have a plan," Joker observed, "then I have to destroy it." At Dent's annoyed grunt, Joker smiled. "That's what I do, Two-Face. Just ask Bats here. He knows me better than anyone."

"Better than I'd like to." Batman admitted.

Dent ground his teeth together. "The thought of you two working together sickens me."

"Who said we were working together?" Joker protested lightly. "Think of it as a temporary truce. We have a common interest right now. As soon as you die, we'll go back to being bitter enemies." He was once again twirling his switchblade. "So what do you think? Can you get past both of us?"

Dent smiled. "Absolutely." He fired off six shots as he spun around, forcing Batman and Joker to take cover. By the time the two were on their feet, he was already halfway down the hall. Batman cursed, Joker said something he didn't quite catch, and both were after the former district attorney once more.

"This sucks, Bat." Joker huffed. "When did he get a second wind?"

"When we gave him a challenge." Batman grunted back. With slight difficulty - he wasn't quite used to doing this while running - he sent another thrower after Dent.

"Who taught you to aim?!"

"I wasn't trying to hit him!'

A gunshot rang out, and Dent fell to the ground gripping his now-shattered leg. As Batman and Joker caught up, they saw Gordon guarding the door, a smug look on his face and his gun barrel smoking from the recent shot. Behind him, and a bit unsteady on her feet, was Kaitlyn. Batman could see the blood that soaked her shirt and still oozed through the makeshift bandage Gordon had wrapped around her waist. Gordon himself was missing his shirt and was now wearing only a jacket. He turned to Batman.

"I thought he'd be coming back this way." he said, motioning to the wall. The thrower was sticking out of the sheetrock.

Joker's eyes widened. "You could not have seen that from the other side of the room."

"I wasn't on the other side of the room." Gordon pointed out dryly.

"He was guarding the door." Batman added. Joker simply stared at both of them for a second, then shook his head.

"I think you both are insane." he muttered. "Insane people understand each other."

Gordon shot him a look. "This coming from a serial killer who tried to destroy the city."

"Which begs the question of what do we do with them?" Batman wondered. He reached down and pulled Kaitlyn into his arms. She hooked her fingers into his armor, getting a firm grip as she buried her face in his chest. "We can't let either of them go."

"True." Gordon flashed him a vicious grin. "But I know how to make Joker come quietly."

Joker began to back away. This wasn't good. . . .

/--/

AN: Sorry about the long wait. This chapter hates me. (sighs) Well, the storm is passing over us, almost gone, and I'm willing to place safe bets karate has been cancelled tonight, which means no testing. Oh well. Be nice and review, and in the next chapter I'll explain what happens to Joker! (laughs)


	13. Chapter 13

An: yay! Lots of reviews! (gives everyone who reviewed a cookie) Oh, my karate classes last night weren't cancelled, so I got to test, and now I'm an official green-white belt! Needless to say, I came home and did a happy dance. Now my foot hates me because I had to break a board last night, but hey! I don't care.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Bruce stayed in the hospital room with Kaitlyn, watching as the girl slept. She would live, the doctors had assured him of that. The bullet had clipped her side, but not caused serious damage. It took a blood transfusion to get her out of the ICU - and wasn't it lucky that Lucius Fox was her blood type? Bruce had to hand it to them - between himself, Gordon, Fox, and Alfred, there wasn't much Kaitlyn was going to have to do on her own. He just wished he could have gotten there before Two-Face shot her. Spared her some pain, if not some fear. He hated seeing that look in her eyes, the knowledge that she might just die crossing her mind. Kids weren't supposed to have that kind of knowledge. Then again, Kaitlyn was not normal.

Thoughts of a few nights ago crossed his mind, and a smile found its way to his face. That was the absolute funniest thing he had ever seen in his life - Joker actually looking afraid as he faced down Gordon.

_"How are you going to make me come quietly?" Joker sneered, still backing away slowly from the cop. Gordon grinned._

_"Well, maybe quietly isn't the word for it." he said calmly. Somehow, he had found himself a piece of steel that the construction workers had left behind. "My aim isn't that good with this thing, but I'm willing to bet I could do some damage."_

_"I'm not afraid to die!" Joker protested._

_"No?" Gordon snapped the steel forward, catching Joker in between the legs with the blunt end. The man doubled over. Batman found himself flinching in sympathy. Gordon turned to Batman with a small smile on his face. "I'll get Dent downstairs if you'll drag him with you."_

_"No problem." Batman could not look at Gordon the same way again._

Gordon had been right, he thought now. It wasn't exactly quietly, but it was peacefully. Not that anyone could blame him. Gordon had brought his makeshift weapon along as they made their way down the stairs. Joker had no intention of being racked up again. That didn't stop him from growling every so often and generally being unpleasent. Something about unfair play kept coming up. Batman and Gordon ignored him. Kaitlyn had kept her face buried in Batman's neck the entire time, refusing to look at Joker no matter how many smart remarks he made. Luckily, Joker's shoulder had not needed any mending. Even if it had, Batman doubted he would have said anything about it. Gordon was not in the mood to be jerked around, and Batman sure wasn't going to stop him.

Kaitlyn's soft voice brought him back from his thoughts. "Daddy?"

Bruce leaned forward, taking her small hand in his. "I'm here, Kaitlyn." he assured her. "Are you feeling better?"

"Kinda." She smiled at him. "Tired."

"I know, baby." He smiled back. "So am I." He looked up as Gordon entered the room. The cop closed the door behind him, making sure no one else would enter without them knowing. He took a few steps forward, standing on the other side of Kaitlyn's bed. The girl smiled up at him, as close to a thank-you as Gordon was going to get. Gordon simply hugged her as well as he could and turned his focus to Bruce. "So what brings the Commissioner to visit little old me?" he asked.

"That was an interesting thing we did last night." Gordon said easily. "I never figured Joker would willingly work with us."

Bruce's eyes darkened, but only for a moment. Gordon was no enemy. "Slightly unnerving, to be honest, but he would have stuck his nose in it anyway." He leaned back in his chair, still holding Kaitlyn's hand. "How are the others?"

"Well, we got Dent in without anyone else finding out about it." Gordon said. "Sooner or later that's going to have to come to the surface, but I'll deal with that when it comes. As for Joker - well, he's been locked up. Whether he stays that way or not is another matter entirely." He looked down at Kaitlyn who was watching the two of them with interest.

"You know?" she asked.

"I do now." Gordon said. "Don't worry - his secret is safe with me." Kaitlyn nodded contentedly and settled back down on her bed. Bruce looked up at Gordon.

"Congratulations - usually I'm the only one she'll talk to."

"Well, I have been told I'm good with kids." Gordon rolled his eyes. "Of course, this is my wife who said it about my son. Of course he's going to listen to me a bit more than he listens to her." Bruce chuckled. "I think, once Kaitlyn gets old enough, Gotham's going to have its hands full."

"Of course." Bruce agreed. "Would you expect anything less from her?"

"Not really. I was just wondering if she was going to be Batgirl or forgo the mask and cape and join the cops." Gordon flashed him a grin. "If she joins the cops I call dibs."

Bruce burst out laughing at that. "I'm not sure. But that will be up to her when she gets ready." His gaze turned back to his daughter, and Gordon didn't miss the open affection in the young man's eyes. It had come as a bit of a shock when he finally made the connection between Bruce Wayne and Batman, but now he was glad he was in the know. It would make it a bit easier to contact him, and besides - it showed that there was more to the rich kid than he thought. "I'll let Alfred and Fox know you're in the loop." he added. "They've been wondering when this would happen."

Gordon gave him a look. "Did they really think you would tell me?"

Bruce shrugged. "Either that or I would deliberately slip up and show you. But I wanted you to find out on your own."

Gordon nodded. "I need to get to my family. My wife is going to kill me if I'm late."

Bruce laughed. "Go ahead."

The cop almost left, but he turned around at the last minute. "When Kaitlyn heals, you should come over for dinner sometime." he advised. "I have a daughter about her age. I think they would get along nicely."

"Thanks, Gordon."

**The End**

An: Whoo! Final chapter! Isn't it great? There's also room for a sequel, and I even have an idea for the plot, so if you want one, let me know. Heck, if you don't want one, you'll probably get one anyway. Plot bunnies aren't leaving me alone. As usual, review, and until next time, I remain yours truly,

Shadowblade-tara


End file.
